Her Heart , Her Rules & The Potion Till They Broke Them!
by TailorAline-Amanarine
Summary: tA Potter , A Granger , A Malfoy & a Skill For Breaking Things ! Namely , Hermiones Heart! She Has Lingering Feelings Bout Both Boys. . . They Just might be Fading for one boy , as she is OPPS ! ALMOST SPOILED THE ENDING ! (Mwuhahahaha!) 3 Love Ya ll 3 RATING WILL INCREASE LATER DOWN THE TRACK! Feed the Review Monster! *Nom nom*
1. A Brief Worry

_Recap!_

 _I **t All Started With This ... The Slitheryn`s Were**_

 _ **In their Common room, playing Truth or Dare, when Draco**_

 _ **Was given a really , really stupid dare! Of course**_

 _ **he accepted the dare … Like the Idiot**_

 _ **He was. The dare was … That He had to make**_

 _ **Granger Fall For him... Not a easy task, But it had to be**_

 _ **Done , or he'd be the Laughing stock of Hogwarts. . .**_

 _ **~*^ End Recap ^*~**_

 _~*~Hermiones Pov~*~_

" _Why do I gotta get up?... " Exclaimed A Pissed Ginny,_

 _Not wanting To go to breakfast " Come on! Dont make me Avea kravada_

 _Your ass out here Ginny!" And With That Hermione Walked to the_

 _Common room. I looked up to see Harry Staring at Me._

 _To myself i Said " I Guess I have Live as his best friend & nothing more. . "_

 _I Sighed , And then Down The stairs Came A Racing Ron,_

 _Looking A Complete Mess . A Mess … But a cute Mess Though!_

 _I Said hello to the Two boys then Disappeared To The Great hall. . ._

 _Not noticing a Blonde Slitheryn watching in the Shadows._

 _I Ate Silently, Not Wanting To go to Potions , Because Of how Nasty_

 _Snape Could Be. I Was about to take a mouthful when_

 _Ginny Sat beside her and Said " H-hermione I asked H-harry out an-nd_

 _He said n-no" She Sobbed and Cried. " Oh You must be so upset..._

 _Did he say why he said no? .. " I replied Feeling Extremely Guilty._

" _He-he said he Liked some one … I think he said They couldn't be Safe_

 _..." She Said._


	2. Fail , and Falling

_A/N_

 _No FIRE I wanna live! Spare me of your Flames!_

 _Dramione is Soon!_

 _Hp/Hg – Gotta wait * o * Noooooooooooo I want it now!_

 _Lets get to the story -_

She continued crying , then she spoke , looking Me

in the eyes. "Mione . . . I-its y-you . . . ! He loves you !" She Backed off , letting Me process this , leaving me to wish I hadn`t gone and got

my heart broken by Malfoy . . . My heart feel like it was torn in two!

-!~ GONG BONG GONG~!-

The Lunch bell went Leaving a Flurry of Kids walking to class.

"Gin , We`ll Talk later" I Sighed , Seeing Harry up ahead " Much Later" I walked off leaving her there In her flood of tears . . .

It ached that she missed her chance with him . But Love is love!

Its not always fair. . . "omphhhh" Escaped a moan from my lips

as I bumped into ron and harry coming to potions . "Ron , Why so Brick heavy? You are like a stone wall!" I walked with them , They spoke of Quidittch so I didn`t listen . . . But I eavesdropped

When Harry spoke of The Potions Teams . . . "Hey , Mione . . .

Guess who`s on your team?" Ron was sort-of snortling After all

I completely forgot ! I NEVER forget! " Who , Is it us three? Please Hope to Griffindor Its not Neville . . ." I ran to my seat, Next to ron and harry , For they Need my assistance

"Well uhh-uhmmm Its Worse" Ron whispered " Malfoy , But You get Harry?" I felt like Ron Was pushing me down a blackhole . . .


	3. The Unforgetful Encounter

_A/n_

 _Bigger Chapter`s Now. . . Please Leave the Flames At home .. ._

 _* **NOM NOM** * Feeed Meee With Your Reviews! _

_Btw ;) My promise of Dramoine is Taking Action!_

 _STORY TIME!_

When I said I was falling? . . . Yeah, well I fell to the floor! Harry Picked me up and Said "Mione , Its no tooo Bad . . . It could be worse!

I gave him a sarcastic Smile , When speaking of The devil , He walked over and Gave me the order of making the potion . . . Just because I am a Potions whiz doesn't make it okay to make me do the work . . . I rolled my eyes playfully at Harry , He mirrored me . "Hhehe" I giggled loud enough

that Draco , Came over . He Reminded me of a REALLY Cranky old

man , hmmmmm , lets say his Dad! "GRANGER! Quit flirting with old

Potter here and finish the potion ! Now!" I watched him inspect the Brew

When Harry Bumped him, who bumped the table .

~!- CRAshhhhhh-!~

The Potion started to Seep into Harry and Draco . . . "I-i can`t Help them . . ." I picked up some glass , "OCHH!" It had cut me . . .

Now my blood also mixed with the potion . ~!- Pofppp -!~

A Blinding light was in the room, "BLOODY HELLL ! GET OUT OF THE CLASS YOU ARE ALL DISSMISSED!" Screamed a Livid Snape.

"POTTER! AND MALFOY!:" He Still yelled " FIGHTING I PRESUME?

Off to madame Pomprey . . .! Granger you too!" He left the room, Looking Like it hadn`t happened . . . But it had and I sure could use a nap right now. . . But I had detention from a magic class as I used a quite Naughty

Spell. One that made the teacher speak gibberrish all day . . .

"Sorry Harry Got to go . I have detention. . ." After speaking, I left

walking to the teachers class area. When I got there , I saw a Blonde Boy

, Ughhhh he`s here? I cant stand him . . . He walked to me and , as if he

was in a trance , Kissed me with a Short , Hot , Disgusting Kiss . . . I will always Regret what happened , its , too Vulgar and repulsive for me to explain. I ran , I cried my eyes red , I didn't speak to any one , not even Ginny . . . I may not ever forget it !

^&( End of day )&^

I woke , With a Wet , metallic Smell , I looked at my bed and thought

"Oh GOD! Why Today?" Ginny Of course came , saw it and said "Borrow some of my things , I got mine a little while ago . . ." and handed

me a small box .


End file.
